melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Silencio Pequeño Bebé
" " is the first single by Melanie Martinez off the album of the same name. Background & Lyrical Composition The lyrics describe a grown up looking back at her past with a boy she went to bed with then had a baby, and talks about regret and how her then-husband ran away with no explanation, because of this, fans speculate that this was the last track off the album. Critical Reception The song received critical acclaim from music critics. Following the release of the single, Coco Cohen dubbed the song "Best New Music" on Pitchfork commenting, "After a few years inactive the singer Melanie Martinez breaks with the expectations and launches something catchy but meaningful". Many other critics assure the song as the single of the year. Month-end charts Accolades Lyrics Once upon a time I met somebody Skip to the part where he got me In his bed, I was only fourteen Now I look back on that Thinking what the hell of My life is ruined because of that Infidel Hope he’ll in hell Then all will be well Only time will tell Hush hush little baby You got me You can be what you wanna be Hush hush little baby Hush hush little baby You got me You can be what you wanna be Hush hush little baby Don’t worry if I fight with daddy It’s not too serious, go back to sleep Don’t worry about me I’ll be okay, that doesn’t mean anything Just remember a couple things True love doesn’t exist When you see a boy you gotta resist They’re always gonna fight, never make up and kiss True love doesn’t exist Hush hush little baby You got me You can be what you wanna be Hush hush little baby Hush hush little baby You got me You can be what you wanna be Hush hush little baby Don’t take it personally, it’s not you it’s me Take it with a grain of salt, one day you’ll be standing tall Without me, without me And I will never forget the day When your father ran away Without me, without me Just remember a couple things True love doesn’t exist When you see a boy you gotta resist They’re always gonna fight, never make up and kiss True love doesn’t exist Hush hush little baby You got me You can be what you wanna be Hush hush little baby Hush hush little baby You got me You can be what you wanna be Hush hush little baby Just remember a couple things True love doesn’t exist When you see a boy you gotta resist They’re always gonna fight, never make up and kiss True love doesn’t exist Hush hush little baby You got me You can be what you wanna be Hush hush little baby Hush hush little baby You got me You can be what you wanna be Hush hush little baby Trivia *It is unknown why the title of the song is in Spanish. *Melanie has confirmed that she didn’t show up to accept the awards won by her song Credits and personnel Credits and personnel adapted from Tidal * Melanie Martinez – main vocals * Stephan Moccio – background vocals, production, vocal production, piano, keyboards * Kylen Deporter – background vocals, record engineering assistance * Chad Kroeger – vocal production * Chris Baseford – vocal production, record engineering, drum programming * Jay Paul Bicknell – additional production, record engineering, drum programming * John Hanes – record engineering * Aaron Sterling – additional record engineering, drums * Serban Ghenea – mixing engineering * Jonathan Martin Berry – guitar * Paul Bushnell – bass guitar * Kevin Fox – cello * Vanessa Freebairn-Smith – cello * Will Quinnell – mastering * Chris Gehringer – mastering engineering References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Hush Little Baby